Baby BatCat
by ReesesPieces2112
Summary: After Bruce's "night out" who better to drag him home than Selina Kyle?


**I don't know if I like this...I'm not entirely caught up on Gotham, but from what I've gathered on Tumblr, I'm hoping I did the aftermath of Bruce's "night out" some justice.**

* * *

Bruce rolled over with a pained groan, not yet taking in his surroundings. Digging his head into the softness of his pillowcase, he felt a heavy pounding against his skull and the light hurt his eyes.

"You're not very good at holding your alcohol, are you?"

He jumped and whipped around to find Selina standing at the foot his bed with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce winced as his eyesight tried to adjust itself.

"Who do you think dragged you back here?" She hissed at him as she pulled his wallet out from her leather jacket and tossed it on the bed. "I've seen better fake I.D.'s, by the way. Whoever made you that one was a clear amateur. I'd ask for a refund."

"You're here to scold me?" He scoffed and threw the blankets off his body before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He leaned his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. "You, of all people? Barbara's errand girl?"

"Get the stick out of your ass, Bruce. I went to get you because Alfred came looking for you. You think I want to be your babysitter? I've got better things to do."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because Alfred asked me stop him from killing you this morning." Selina rolled her eyes and made her way to the door. "I don't particularly like your butler, but before last night, I was kind of fond of having you around."

"Are you upset with me because I kissed another girl?" Bruce asked, not even trying for subtlety.

"Oh, get over yourself. I'm not upset. I'm pissed that I was pulled away from my job to find your ass."

"No one made you go looking for me."

"You think I wanted your butler hanging around?" She glared at him as he stood up and stumbled his way to his bathroom. "You think Tabitha and Barbara wouldn't have killed him?"

"Why do you care?" Bruce's voice echoed out to her before it was covered by the sound of running water. "You just said you didn't like Alfred."

Selina's hand curled into fists at her side and she grit her teeth; was she pissed that she found him with another girl? Yes, but there's no way she'd ever tell him that.

Finally emerging from his bathroom, Bruce leaned against his bed frame with a smug look. "Why can't you just admit that you were worried about me?"

"Because I wasn't worried!" She snapped, picking up the nearest object and hurling it his way.

He ducked and charged her, dodging her fist as she swung at him. He reached for her arm but Selina swatted his hand away and kicked him back.

Selina watched him stagger back and then swung her leg around once more, this time aiming for his head. She grunted as he caught her foot and pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What the hell?" She heaved against his chest and curled her hand into the fabric of his shirt. "Where did you learn to fight?"

"My own little secret, I guess." Bruce stared down at her and thanked God that he had finally hit a growth spurt. There wasn't a chance in hell he'd be able to take her if he were still as short as he used to be.

Selina shoved at him and it became clear that he was quite stronger than her now. "I should have let that lunatic Jerome kill you when I had the chance."

He smirked at the way she blew out a puff of air as an attempt to remove the hair that had fallen in her face. He knew she didn't mean it, she was just angry with him and in a way, it made him feel happy to know that she could even get jealous.

Weaving his fingers into her wild and curly hair, Bruce caught Selina off guard by surging forward and kissing her. He felt the panic settle in her by the way she tugged and tried to take a step away from him. She wasn't aware how much of a failure her plan would turn out to be until she felt her back hit the wood of his bedroom door.

Bruce wouldn't let her go, not this time. It had been far too long and far too much fighting for him to just give up now. It felt right to be with her despite all their problems and disagreements. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when she finally relaxed into his frame and her fingers came up to cup his jaw.

Selina was breathless and in much need of air soon, yet she couldn't find it in herself to pull away from him. She was still mad and he'd hear about it, no doubt, but for a moment it felt like she was just a regular teenager. Not a thug, not a criminal, not a thief, and certainly not as damaged as she felt. But a normal teenage girl with teenage problems like fighting and arguing with her crush.

She felt his teeth graze her bottom lip and she didn't know what scared her more; the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach or that neither of them were as shy as when they first met. She realized he had gotten the nerve from somewhere the night he stood on that ledge with her, no fear present whatsoever in his eyes.

Bruce had wanted to kiss her that night too. She looked stunning in her dress and he had missed her. He was glad when she accepted his apology by waving her hand around and acting like she didn't really care what he thought of her. Bruce was out of his comfort zone on that ledge with her, but he had stood up there anyways because she dared him to. Another move that had taken her aback.

"Master Bruce, what in blazes?!" Alfred's accent came barreling through the closed door and the rattling of the doorknob made both of them scramble away from it.

"Alfred!" Bruce hissed as his friend and mentor came storming in.

"Oh, don't you 'Alfred!' me! I'm sitting here worried sick about you and you're up here doing God knows what! You're lucky I don't bar your window!"

"I was perfectly fine, Alfred, you didn't need to send Selina after me last night."

Alfred was confused and drew his brows together, "I didn't send Selina after you. Hell, I didn't even realized you had snuck off until she carried you home. I almost killed you right then and there."

Bruce gaped at him and turned to find that Selina had tiptoed out to the balcony and was long gone. He shook his head with a smile followed by a sharp 'ouch!" as Alfred had reached out and smacked the back of his head.


End file.
